1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical unit and a display device having the same, and more particularly, to an optical unit including a polarizing plate and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device for displaying images, and recently, a display device including an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has come to prominence.
Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED has the characteristics of self-emission and does not require a light source so that the thickness and weight of the overall display device can be reduced to enhance flexible characteristics of the display device. The OLED exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.
In general, a display device includes a display panel for displaying an image, an optical unit disposed on the display panel and including a polarizing plate, and a window including a decoration layer disposed on the optical unit for protecting the optical unit and for blocking light that passes through an outer edge area.
However, since the display device of the related art includes the window, the overall thickness of the display device is increased. Thus, although the display device has flexible characteristics, the flexible characteristics thereof are degraded due to the presence of the window.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.